


Хочешь — отгадай

by Broiler747



Category: Doom (Video Games), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: Отчего, ты спросишь, я всегда в печали. Слезы, набегая, льются через край...
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Для того, кто любит, трудных нет загадок…**

Тьма предложит тебе все, что захочешь. Предстанет перед тобой в самом чарующем облике. Скажет любое слово, которое жаждешь услышать, и ничего не потребует взамен. Назовет себя другом. Поддержит каждое решение. Будет караулить, в какое бы жалкое состояние тебя не толкнуло твое окружение. Останется в мыслях, но всегда будет рождать только одно чувство. Похожее на слова давно забытой песни. Правда, это будет только горестный крик. Очередной жертвы… Существо, решившее убить друга ради кругляша из золота, мечтает о малом. И выражает это одним словом, оглушая так, что хочется взорваться — «Пре-еелес-сссть!» Голлум. Так оно назвало себя. Так представилось, когда его слабая воля упала в пучину более могущественной.

**Для того, кто любит, все они просты…**

Всякий раз, когда хозяйка надевала колечко на палец, оно размышляло над тем, что череда головокружительных приключений, выпадающих на его «кольцовую» долю, не закончится ровным счетом никогда. Даже грустно.

_Как ни старайся, каждый раз наступает случай, когда тьма окрашивается ярким светом. В любом начинании появится незапланированный случай; деталь, которая обрушит все замыслы… Появилась из ниоткуда. Хищно улыбнулась той, кого увидела перед собой. Взгляд был оценивающий, но не было в нем намека на презрительное высокомерие. Подмастерье Аулэ не противилась такому вниманию. Поначалу она не понимала, что от нее требуется. Был задан только один вопрос, и на ту просьбу не прозвучало отказа… Хозяйка этих просторов давно не знает эмоций. Не видит их перед собой. Огненный дух столкнулась с непробиваемой стеной льда. И все, что майа чувствует, — это боль. От одиночества. От презрительного взгляда. От отсутствия внимания. От неосторожных слов. От нежелания говорить прямо. От каждого дня, проведенного здесь. И ничего больше. Майа меняется. Забывает свет. От грусти рождается песня, больше похожая на волчий вой. И вой этот душит. Преображает. Она уже давно потеряла чувство прекрасного… Высокая стройная фигура и ее приятный голос:  
— Если что-то делаешь, то твори чужими руками. Ты тень. А твоя марионетка — всегда приманка. Помни это. Тебе не нужно ничего планировать заранее. Она все выполнит за тебя. Только покажи пример того, чего хочешь добиться. Все в твоих руках, — наставляет мятежная, рассматривая свою прислужницу пристальнее обычного.  
— Почему ты говоришь мне это? — тихо спрашивает слуга.  
— Только из тебя получится достойный последователь, — ровно отвечает Владыка Тьмы. Майа опускает голову перед ней. Не может спорить, но не верит в силу произнесенных слов. Знает, что та лжет. Всегда. И в этом нет особой тайны. Замечая недоверие, валиэ лишь усмехается, но не зло, как этого можно было ожидать. Впервые протягивает к ней руку и, приподнимая за подборок, напоминает:  
— Я не даю праздных советов. Лучше слушайся…  
Перебирается с одного живого на другого не в силах сломить окончательно. Одна нежить сменяет другую. И ненадолго. Ровно до случая, который невозможно просчитать. Все больше в ее речах проскальзывают просьбы, а не приказы. Неудачи всякий раз отдаются болью в груди, мучат своей ущербностью и незавершенностью… Искажая энтов, валиэ в свое время создала троллей. Всегда отличалась тем, что могла поступать, казалось, необдуманно. Порой майа отмечает для себя, что решения Владыки выдают в ней величайшего тролля Средиземья. Она, будто бы нарочно, смеется тому, что творит. Майа, как и любая бесовщина, презирает жизнь.  
— Сдадим Утумно, — зевает, развалившись на троне.  
— Зачем, Госпожа? — раскрыв глаза шире, удивляется майа.  
— Эльфы. Хочу узнать о них больше. Есть что-то в них… Необъяснимое.  
— Вы хотите уступить Манвэ?! — возмущается дух.  
— Заодно узнаю, как ты будешь управляться с моими созданиями, — тоном не терпящим возражений, пресекает любые попытки высказаться валиэ, рассматривая так, будто бы желает прожечь. Прикосновения ее разума требовательны; не терпят возражений. Она не спрашивает разрешения, но это и не нужно. Не стремится ее уничтожить. Наоборот. Только загородить от внешнего мира. В голове, как червь, копается та самая мысль, словно нет еще ни одного наречия… словно та только подошла к ней ближе: «Моя…»_

**Отчего, ты спросишь, я всегда в печали…**

_Молчание. Оно губит многих и ломает сильнейшего.  
— Зачем ты призвала меня на свою сторону? — тихо и не поднимая взгляда; нельзя нарушать дистанцию.  
— А почему ты пошла ко мне? — ровное замечание, почти насмешка.  
Мертвое. Оба вопроса остаются без ответа…  
Валиэ усмехается. Добродушно, что странно. Рассматривает майа, кажется, даже нежно, но это не так. От нее не дождешься нежности. Страх сковывает внутренности, когда Мелко поднимается со своего места и подходит ближе. Возможно, в этот раз ответ ее не устроил. Возможно, настал тот самый день, когда почтительный поклон и смирение с уготовленной участью ей наскучили.  
— Вот что, слуга. Сегодня ты делаешь следующее…  
Гамбит задумали светлые. Выдумали чистый свет, которого так не хватало этому миру. Придумали ловушку, хитрее которой не создать сословию ниже. У них было много времени. И оно не на стороне темных. Финал близится. Мелькор попала в расставленные сети, как рыба. Клюнула на свет. Глупая рыба… Это злит, прожигая даже то малое, что смогла возвести против чужого равнодушия слуга. Она не может смириться до сих пор, хоть и понимает, что ничего не может сделать. Еще будучи в свите Ауле, майа никогда не могла нормально сделать замеры будущего изделия, получалось через раз и криво, с мятежной валиэ этого было не нужно — рассматривая ее спящей с украденными драгоценностями в обнимку, Саурон тихо злится тому, что та не разрешает к себе приближаться. Замечая ожоги на ее руках, кривится от боли и дает себе обещание: «Твоя правда принесет тебе больше вреда, чем пользы, Унголиант. Я найду случай…»  
— Зачем мне твои стекляшки? Ты понимаешь, что… ты важнее, — пытаясь привлечь внимание, но снова не выдавая основного, блеет перед Владыкой майа.  
— Что ты сказала? — хмурится темная, обращая к ней ничего не выражающий взгляд. Как и всегда…  
Вечные влюбленные. Рассматривая их с вышки, Саурон чувствует злость. Необъяснимую. Воин поет своей возлюбленной песню. Почему-то у темной майа нет сомнений в том, что они никогда не расстанутся. У нее же все наоборот… Звон собственной песни нарастает. Преображения, следующие за ней, не поддаются контролю. Она проигрывает в схватке с Хуаном.  
— Ты понимаешь, что твоя господа безумна, Саурон? Эти камни стерли ее сущность. И ты знаешь об этом. Помоги нам это исправить, — вопрошает к ней Лютиэн. Дочь Тингола чувствует в темной крупицы света. И, как хищник, что придушил ее, тянет за эту ниточку. Подло. Жестоко. «Она станет смертной. Ее не будет в чертогах Мандоса. Это нужно запомнить», — захлебываясь кровью, думает майа, прежде чем в слезах указать верную дорогу до Ангбанда. Ее обманывают. Она знает, но надеется, что услышанное будет понято правильно…  
Слагает песню. Мелько же, мучащаяся своей ничтожностью перед светом, внимает. Голос, прекраснее которого, ей кажется, она не слышала никогда в жизни. Ошибается. И не в первый раз. Нестерпимая тяжесть исчезает. Она не замечает, как от ее короны откалывают драгоценность. Всего один камень. Раздора… Засыпает вместе со всем воинством. В отличие от других она слышит нечто иное. И видит сон. Перед ней девушка. Ее бледные волосы напоминают лучи солнца, которое Владыка давно мечтала уничтожить. Но не сейчас. Она пытается взять валиэ за руки. Владыка улыбается, рассматривая милые черты…  
Хлесткая пощечина вместо объятий. Яростный выговор вместо благодарности. Они сказали, что заберут камни. Но взяли только один. Майа в отчаянии. Ничего не меняется… Изгоняет. Смотрит с презрением. Думает, что верная слуга забыла о преданности. Ошибается. Снова.  
…оставшиеся в живых темные боятся подходить к ней. И правильно. Обезумевшая от горя разрывает каждого, кого заметит, словно лист бумаги, — без особого труда. Майа, как помешанная, сжимает в объятиях корону. Отсутствие камней в ее оправе напоминает пустые глазницы. И даже те рассматривают ее с отвращением. «На кого ты меня оставила?!» — безумный хохот перемежается с горькими криками…_

**Слезы, подступая, льются через край…**

Находясь на пальце очередного владельца, оно скучает. Всякий раз владелец меняется, и даже предсмертная мысль у него одна — «Мое». Хозяйка не перестает рассматривать собственное детище с тихим восторгом, когда находит его вновь. Понимает ли она что сотворила. Или нет… Не принципиально. Собственные замыслы кольца туманны. Порой оно видит бессилие Ужасной. И слова «Она не отреклась от нее даже после ее падения» рвут ее внутренности сильнее, чем любое проклятие, брошенное в спину; чувствует порой как та сгибается и плачет, а страшное одиночество рождает ту самую неизмеримую пустоту в мыслях, тянущуюся, начиная с первого легкого прикосновения к щеке. Это одержимость. Никогда не исчезнет по собственной воле.

Как странно, ведь и у Кольца есть подобная привязанность.

**У меня есть сердце…**

Орды хохочущих демонов так и видятся ему вдали. И такое же мыслящее создание. Оно создано с одной целью — поглощать чужие души. Быть оружием, стирающем все на своем пути. Кольцу завидно. Тот артефакт словно задорно подмигивает, обещая незабываемое веселье. Или потешается над тем, что одно из любопытнейших мест с его пилигримами досталось ему. Правда, не скрывает наименования. Их называют преторианцами. Не скрывает и области; ее название — Карнил… Оно словно зовет за собой. И обещает ждать ровно столько, сколько потребуется для важного решения.

**А у сердца — песня…**

Впервые Кольцо услышало зов Душекуба, когда покоилось на дне Андуина, размышляя над тем, что следующий хозяин должен быть как можно тупее предыдущего. Все же у кольца есть разум, а Единого их несколько. Оно порой грустит от того, что не может поделиться наблюдениями с создательницей, ведь слышит как та, словно потеряв разум, шипит во мраке: «Скоро, Келебримбор… Скоро», зная, что в скором времени потеряет последнее, что ей удалось восстановить. И ее голос в эти минуты напоминает сдавленный рык. Все ее чувства по-прежнему — боль; такая разная, но всегда скрывающая под собой одно.

**А у песни — тайнa…**

Готовность идти до конца.

_Об отношениях Врага Мира и ее прислужницы — множества слухов; различная чушь, даже отдаленно не напоминающая правду. Иногда Саурон слышит мысли Светлых и в отвращении изгибает губы. Словно нарочно ковыряют своими изящными пальцами никогда незаживающую рану.  
— Она идиотка. Спустила все, что ей было отмерено Эру, на разрушение. Откажись, Мэрион.  
— И зачем мне это? — не вопрос; яростное «нет» на попытки вернуть темную обратно, к свету. Кажется, валиэ не обращает на это внимание…  
Майар могущественны; от них много можно добиться, просто попросив поделиться своими знаниями. Или силой. Многих валиэ призывала к подобному, в случае с ней выбрала другое. Все поняла. И стала пользоваться тем, что слуга ни при каких обстоятельствах не позволит уничтожить свою госпожу. Убивающая разум тоска майа не к лицу, но ощущение нарастает, как звон. Никуда не испаряется. Даже усилия схватить Владычицу Ангбанда за руку подобны попыткам поймать пылинку.  
— Будь уверена, моя верная майа, я не забуду этого никогда, — целуя ее висок, шепчет наставница, но взгляд ее темен. Спокоен. Всегда. И стремление к порядку в такие моменты становится манией, что сдержать невозможно. Иногда майа желает хотя бы гнева или ненависти с ее стороны, но та почтительна в обращении с ней. Равнодушие. И ничего другого. Искать подобие бесполезно; нет сил взглянуть на то хоть раз. Порой Ужасная теряется во времени, не в силах разобраться, что происходит на данный момент, но, утопая в ее взгляде, майа чувствует, как, словно первая слезинка, срывается и рассеивается в небытие то самое завершение: «…Прелесть»._

И только для двоих этот морок ярче любого солнечного света.

Поэтому всякий раз, размышляя над будущим, Кольцо позволяет себе ту самую мысль, которая ничуть не затрагивает никого из тех, кто находится поблизости.

— **Тайна — это ты.**


	2. Chapter 2

Маленький огонек в вечном царстве ночи. Так сказала Мелько, наблюдая за этой майа издали. Всегда первая во всем, что касается ее лично. Никогда не бывало случая, чтобы та не знала, что происходит в Ангбанде и за его пределами. Всегда поблизости, что бы ни случилось, всегда рядом, когда это нужно. Подозрения разного толка захватывали ее воображения первое время, пока она не услышала от Аулэ то, чего никак не ожидала: «Твое создание рано или поздно должно было тебя отыскать. Удивительно, что не раньше…»

Как выяснила Мелько в дальнейшем их было двое, но только одна майа была ей предана беспрекословно. Веселая, но не злорадная усмешка украшала ее губы в те минуты, когда она поняла, что кроется за этим. Ее неловкие ухаживание забавляют валиэ. Ее внимательность и молчаливый вопрос в глазах рождают неприкрытое веселье. И лишь единожды она видит в этих глазах боль — этот тот самый момент, когда майа чуть слышно и с неверием произносит где-то в отдаленном углу крепости так, словно ее пронзили молнии: «Она моя мать». Горечь что-то шевелит в груди не так давно названной эльфами Саурон. Так прикрывает глаза в отчаянии лишь на мгновение, и Мелько замечает перемену, когда та вновь открывает глаза, но там не отрешенность и разочарование, а мужественная решимость. Весь ее вид говорит — так тому и быть. Мелькор только пожимает плечами, понимая, что упрямства этой девочке не занимать.

Однажды она была в хорошем настроении, подошла к Саурон не скрывая веселья, замечая, что губы той при ее приближении складываются в приветливую улыбку. Та как всегда приклонила голову при приближении своей королевы. 

— Твоя преданность заслуживает отдельной награды, слуга, — произнесла Мелько серьезно, но еле сдерживая смех.

— О, владыка, я недостойна, — смущенно отозвалась Саурон.

— Нет, почему же. Каждый, кто не отступается от своих принципов, имеет право получить то, что желает больше всего на свете, — продолжала Мелько, дождавшись того момента, когда майа вновь подняла на нее глаза. — И я прекрасно знаю, чего ты хочешь…

— Чего же? — еле слышно произнесла Саурон. Мелько наклонилась к ней, протянула к ней руку и провела по щеке. Она услышала, как Саурон нервно выдохнула от этого движения. Валиэ приблизилась к ее лицу и выдохнула в самые губы:

— Поцелуй…

Она буквально слышала, как все внутренности слуги упали куда-то в пятки. С секунду та смотрела на нее, не веря в происходящее, и сперто дышала, широко раскрыв глаза. Она внимательно рассматривала свою госпожу, словно выбирая ответ и, кажется, что-то в лице Мелько ее не устроило, потому что чуть позже, опустив голову, прошептала:

— Вы, верно, смеетесь надо мной.

Мелько улыбнулась, еле сдерживая веселых чертей в глазах, после чего положила руки к майа на плечи и тихо произнесла:

— Правильно понимаешь.

Она буквально физически ощущала грусть, исходящую от майа.

— Ты справилась с испытанием, — проговорила та, прежде чем повернуться к ней спиной. Уходя, она была немного озадачена ответом, который услышала так четко, словно он был произнесен вслух, всего несколько слов на грани слышимости — «Ты не любишь меня, владыка. Ты просто играешь со мной». Учуяв подобный тон, Мелькор разворачивается, глаза тут же полыхнули гневом, майа, сраженная этой переменой, быстро меняется в лице и в выученном поклоне опускает перед ней голову. Валиэ знает то, чего Саурон никогда не произносит вслух, но что чувствуется в ее беспрекословном подчинении, поэтому ее следующие слова на грани слышимости следующие: «Преклони же колени перед своим Богом». Майа тут же исполняет команду, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть, валиэ же мрачно рассматривает ее, забывая о веселье…

Сейчас же, глядя на нее из Пустоты Мира, куда заточил Эру, ни единого намека на улыбку не проскальзывает на лице Мелько, потому что она начала осознавать. Иногда прикрывая глаза, она видит то самое создание из света, что смотрело на нее с нежностью, не делая ни единой попытки приблизиться, потому что понимание того, что это Королева, сама Тьма никогда не покидали ее сознание. Мелько помнит, как смеялась, понимая, что за чувства владеют ее прислужницей, как с особой жестокостью насылала на ту кошмары, заставляя ее в поту вскакивать с постели. Как мучила ее знанием того, что майа способна на любовь, хотя мрак Утумно давно должен был изгнать подобную чушь из головы. Со временем валиэ перестала слышать мысли майа…

Она помнила кое-что. Ровно до своего заточения. Эти воспоминания теперь причиняют ей невероятную боль, потому что теперь она видит их в другом свете. Вот она видит, как Саурон, путаясь в подоле длинного платья бежит к ней навстречу, запыхавшаяся и взволнованная. В ее действиях все говорит о том, что при приближении та кинется к валиэ на шею и задушит в объятиях. Она ждала ее несколько лет подряд и вся измучилась, но на лице Мелько та видит лишь пренебрежительную усмешку, поэтому в нерешительности, тяжело дыша от быстрого бега, с по-прежнему широко раскрытыми глазами, замирает в нескольких шагах от своей госпожи. Пару раз закрывает и открывает рот, словно желая что-то сказать… Или другое, то, что случилось в момент, когда Мелько умерла для мира. Знаменитый финал той самой Войны Гнева. Ее уже бездыханное тело вносят в зал, то немногое, что осталось после кровопролитной битвы. Саурон практически тут же подскакивает к ней, расталкивая орков. Мелько опустили на грязный пол, так как никаких иных поверхностей поблизости просто не было. Та склонилась над ней. Первым, что она сделала, это порывисто схватила валиэ за голову, слегка встряхивая. Она брала Мелько за руки, трясла за плечи… Понимание того, что та не очнется, отражалось на ее лице постепенно, создавая страшную гримасу боли и отчаяния. Когда Саурон наконец поняла, что ее никто не услышит, она разревелась, схватив свою госпожу за окровавленную ладонь, опуская голову к ней на грудь. В каждом всхлипе было столько боли, что ей можно было повторно сделать из крепости руины. Горечь разбитого, втоптанного в грязь сердца.

Мелько долго наблюдала за ней и после этого случая. Сначала она радовалась хотя бы тому, что ей разрешили наблюдать хоть что-то знакомое, хотя, признаться, реакция майа на ее собственную смерть удивила ту немало. Первые самостоятельные шаги прислужницы ей не особо нравились, пока она не почувствовала некоторые изменения в походке и взгляде Саурон. Что-то незримое, похожее на дикость горело в ее глазах в те моменты, когда никто не обращал на нее внимания. Ей немало льстило то, что та практически во всем желает быть похожей на предшественницу. Мелько приходилось видеть, как та убивает. С холодностью, расчетом и легкой торжествующей улыбкой. Но со временем своих наблюдений та пришла к выводам, что убийствам соответствует какая-то система. Что это за система, она поняла со временем и с ужаснулась тому, что узнала. Саурон мучила своих жертв без всякого раскаяния, некая холодность сопровождала все ее действия, с расчетом она наносила увечья, превращая свою жертву в то, что когда-то осталось от Мелько. Сентиментальность валиэ не свойственна, но она с отчаянием тонущего в такие секунды цеплялась за воспоминания о том крохотном огоньке, которым была Саурон в самом начале; несмотря ни на что Мелько было сложно осознать такую перемену и понять, что преображение занимало не один век, но только ее собственная гибель завершила этот процесс окончательно. Ком вставал в горле каждый раз, когда с ее именем на устах Саурон вновь и вновь находила провинившихся и кромсала на части.

Так проходили года. Майа преображалась. Все чувства какие только возможно истерлись из нее, оставив после себя только образ мстительной машины для убийств и составления очередных преобразований, касавшихся Мордора. Мелько с трудом ее узнавала, хоть и наблюдала за ней неустанно. С часами проведенным так близко, практически на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но на самом деле отделенными пространством, Мелько поняла, что Эру, возможно сам того не зная, превратил ее существование в нескончаемую пытку. Иногда, в редкие мгновения, Мелько видела в лице ученицы ту самую Саурон, которую когда-то давно сманила на свою сторону лишь одним правильно подобранным взглядом. Мелько подозревала, о чем майа думает в эти минуты, и практически с ужасом понимала, что ей физически необходимо сжать ее ладонь в своей. Ненавидя свое нынешнее существование, та со временем начала радоваться той малости, что ей была дозволена Творцом — видеть Саурон перед собой. Хотя бы видеть. Но так не могло продолжаться долго. Мелько с грустью наблюдала за тем, как ученица проигрывает раз от раза, как та снова поднимается на ноги, чтобы вновь упасть. Сначала ее губы изгибались в улыбке за то, что майа шла мстить за свою госпожу, но со временем эта радость стала нестерпимой болью, и Мелько, хоть и не доверяла себе в этом вопросе окончательно, начала подозревать, что за этим кроется какой-то отдельный вид безумия. Если раньше слова «Тьма священна» заставляли ее злорадствовать над людьми и эльфами, то теперь она качала головой, слыша это. Следовать за тьмой — тоже самое, что следовать за смертью. На этом пути не окажется ничего стоящего внимание. Путь этот труден и тернист и итог у него один… Мелько многое увидела в последней битве и практически со слезами на глазах смотрела на то, как Саурон согнулась в предсмертной агонии в последний раз. После этого свет мигнул и мир окрасился непроглядной тьмой. Валиэ сама того не понимая, закрыла лицо руками, мучаясь от острой боли потери, которая пронзила ее словно вспышка. Так пролетела, наверное, вечность, после чего она услышала какой-то шум во мраке. С замиранием сердца Мелько оборачивается. Она не верит своим глазам. Дыхание становится учащенным. Стоящая перед ней сразу падает перед ней на колени, пряча искреннее удивление и неверие в своих глазах.

— Владыка… — хрипло произносит Саурон.

Мелько видит, как та изменилась. Годы наложили свой отпечаток. Прекрасная копна белых волос уже не та, что была раньше. Она теперь не отражает свет. Свет, настолько необходимый самому жестокому и злому существу на свете. И единственное, чего сейчас хочется валиэ — это подойти и запустить в спутанные пряди руку. Она слышит ее тяжелое дыхание и сама делает к ней несколько шагов. Осторожно, словно боясь порушить иллюзию, дотрагивается пальцами до ее подбородка и приподнимает. Она встречается с Саурон взглядом. Та смотрит на нее так, словно она единственное, что имеет для нее значение. Видно, что та еще не верит в происходящее. Мелько впервые знает, как исправить эту неловкость и знает, что возражений не последует. Она наклоняется ниже и ловит ее губы своими. Саурон удивленно выдыхает, но отвечает. Спустя секунду, та уже оказывается в объятиях своей возлюбленной тьмы и не желает отстраняться ни на секунду. Мелько страшно, что ученица растает в ее объятиях. В секунды до нее доходит понимание того, что страх этот взаимен. Саурон цепляется за ее плечи, руки скользят по шее, поцелуй становится глубже. С нежностью для нее несвойственной Мелько запускает руку в волосы Саурон, прижимая ее к себе крепче. Она уже не контролирует себя, когда разорвав поцелуй и заглядывая ей глаза, с губ срываются слова признаний. Таких банальных и простых фраз, от которых щемит сердце. Не только у нее. Саурон утыкается носом в ее шею и рвано дышит от непрошенных слез, которые так и просятся из глаз. Мелько обнимает ее настолько крепко, что еще чуть-чуть и их тела станут единым целым. Та уже давно не огонек в ночи, она уже давно растеряла все, что ей было дано, но Мелько все равно. Та ей нужна несмотря ни на что. Нетипичным для себя голосом валиэ, смотря вдаль, произносит:

— Мне нужны были века, чтобы понять… Прости меня.

Потому что из пустоты нет выхода.


	3. Chapter 3

Ни единожды Илуватар испрашивал своих валар, какая участь постигла Врага Мира, но так и не дождался ответа. Сожалел он о своем лучшем создании, хоть и не осознавал того в полной мере. Со временем, когда Арда начала крепнуть и новые создания наполнили мир, то забыл он и вовсе о том, куда запропастилась Мятежная. Когда была повержена ее главная движущая сила — преданная ученица, то вздохнул он спокойно, понимая что зло, каким бы оно ни было, все еще остается в его творениях, но хотя бы не в такой мере, которая была отведена тем, кто пошел против него. Давно чудовища, созданные мыслями обеих, приобрели более менее приручаемый вид, а память со временем о самих создавших была стерта с лица Мира. Ускользнула от Творца основная загвоздка, не учел он одной мелкой детали, что словно нарочно не хотела попадаться ему на глаза. В момент, когда было сброшено Единое Кольцо в Роковую Гору, не только Саурон взвыла от предсмертной агонии и не только Голлум был повержен в пучину безумия. Был еще кое-кто. Кто-то верный и тихий. Тот, кто так и не дождался ответа на свое обещание ждать вечность, если понадобится.

Не так это важно для Эру, потому что не способен на вред тот герой. Только на созидание.

***

Мелько и раньше брала Саурон. Практически без разрешения, которого, если присмотреться внимательно, никогда не требовалось. Она прекрасно помнила, как это случилось в первый раз. Тогда ее прислужницу еще звали Мэрион. Та была в своих комнатах, которые были расположены как можно дальше от комнат Мелько. Еще ни единой хмурой морщины не исказило лицо Мэрион. Та была чиста, невинна и бесконечно влюблена. Мелько узнала об этом, кажется, практически на следующий же день после того, как та обосновалась в ее владениях. На тот момент срок службы у валиэ был достаточно длительным, Мелько уже не сомневалась в своей слуге, но вечно восторженный взгляд, который светлел несмотря ни на что при ее появлении, горел все тем же непонятным владычице Ангбанда огнем. Она решила не оставлять это просто так. Прокрасться в покои к Мэрион не составило никакого труда. Все же не она здесь была хозяйкой. Мэрион расчесывала длинные белые волосы, сидя на каком-то мягком предмете мебели, из одежды на ней была только длинная туника. Она что-то тихо напевала под нос. Какую-то тревожную мелодию, услышав которую, валиэ скривилась. По известным причинам музыка ей была отвратительна, как и все на этом свете. Не медля ни секунды, та подошла к Мэрион со спины и опустила руки на ее плечи. Майа вздрогнула и тут же попыталась повернуться, но руки в железных перчатках удержали ее на месте.

— Владыка… — судорожно проговорила та, скорее чувствуя, кто пришел к ней, чем узнавая. Мелько улыбнулась, почувствовав ее дрожь, которая была вызвана не только внезапным вторжением. Также чувствовала непонимание, ведь раньше ни разу не навещала приспешницу. Не долго думая, валиэ провела кончиками пальцев по щеке майа, вызывая новую волну дрожи. Удовлетворившись этой реакции, она присела за спиной Мэрион, пропуская руку под ее талию. Валиэ ничуть не удивлялась тому, что никаких протестов не последовало. Практически намертво придавленная к ее груди, Мэрион боялась лишний раз пошевелиться и, Мелько, знала заранее, лицо той пылало от смущения. Потянув ее светлые пряди на себя и заставляя опустить голову на плечо, а также заглянуть в глаза что чернее ночи, та проговорила чуть слышно:

— Ты ведь этого хотела?

Широко раскрытые в удивлении глаза. Вздымающиеся крылья носа. Чуть приоткрытый рот. Мелько словно хищник наслаждалась увиденным, предвидя, что последует далее. Мэрион же не знала, что она пытается прочесть на всегда равнодушном и холодном лице валиэ. Она всегда считала свою госпожу сильной, волевой и чарующей. Какая-то неведомая внутренняя сила в свое время заставила ее пойти за ней, сила, которая никак не была связана ни с колдовством ни с тем, что несмотря на свой прекрасный облик, та могла быть по-настоящему жестокой… Так она оправдывала себя в первые часы, находясь рядом с ней в компании таких же как она сманенных во тьму майар. Мэрион ни разу не пыталась противостоять своим чувствам, потому что знала заранее, что это попросту невозможно. И никогда не питала надежды на взаимность. Исключали такую возможность гордо вздернутая голова Мелько, жесткий, цепкий взгляд, устремленный к новым свершениям, и стойкий характер, который однако был склонен и к веселью. К тому, что Мелько сама понимала за веселье. Порой это бывали довольно странные вещи. Вот сейчас, например, сама Мэрион. Единственное, что она видела перед собой — это едкая усмешка, которая крошила на части ее фэа; срывающая покровы, проникающая в самую сущность, мучащая как ничто на свете. И глаза, горящие весельем, словно угли, выжигающие до саднящей боли сердце майа. Больше всего на данный момент Мэрион хотела отвернуться, а потом болезненно застонать, потому что никогда это не сможет истереть из памяти. Усмехаясь этому и зная заранее, что Мэрион не сможет вырваться из ее объятий, Мелько сняла с одной из рук перчатку, после чего скользнула пальцами по ее животу, резко опускаясь ниже…

Сейчас все происходило иначе. Когда слезы высохли, а тоска от нескончаемого мрака пустоты пошла на убыль, потому что в ней их было двое, объятия, в которые ее заключила валиэ, сделались более чувственным. Майа большую половину жизни мечтала покрыть все тело Мелько поцелуями и та разрешила ей в несвойственной манере. Валиэ первой поцеловала ее в шею с таким мягким взглядом черных очей, что Саурон не смогла сказать нет. Она никогда не могла сказать Мелько нет. Ее воля всегда подавлялась, когда Мелько навещала ее покои, только в те года майа выдавала желаемое за действительное. Сейчас ничего выдумывать не стоило, Саурон была потрясена до глубин черной души тем, что отыскала во взгляде валиэ. Ее второй поцелуй не был продиктован превосходством, его породили самые настоящие чувства, как и все то, что последовало после. Плавные, осторожные, не свойственные валиэ движения. Нежность в каждом взгляде, от которой Саурон выгибается под ее руками, не сдерживая стоны. Во мраке их все равно никто не услышит. Для валиэ, не проронившей ни слова с того момента, как ее окончательно уничтожили валар, эти звуки были самой приятной музыкой, какую только возможно было создать.

Когда все закончилось, Саурон, все еще пребывая в расслабленной неге с опаской посмотрела на свою госпожу, но та сама расположила ее голову у себя на груди одним осторожным движением и задержала руку. Обожание переполняло майа, та тихонько перехватила ладонь, запутавшуюся в ее волосах, и приложила к губам. Объятие становилось крепче. Валиэ сама не признавая того, была счастлива, что руки Саурон с минутами переместились на ее талию; прикрывая глаза и выдыхая, она с наслаждением ощущала, как пальцы той цеплялись за складки ее одежды. Майа же, изголодавшаяся по близости своей госпожи, пыталась поверить в свое счастье, но еще где-то около пяти минут терлась носом о плечо валиэ, вдыхая запах пепла и сырости. Густой мрак кругом впервые за долгое время усыплял валиэ. Она также прекрасно знала, что с момента ее смерти слуга ни разу не сомкнула глаз. Сон, знал Намо о том или нет, все равно накрыл обеих в какой-то момент. Сцепившись в объятии словно головоногие твари Ульмо, каждая видела в забытьи свое. Саурон видела свои первые шаги на поприще тьмы, первое впечатление, когда Мелько, отбросив чины, объясняла ей тактические ходы во время сражения. Склонившись над картой так, что темные волосы касались стола с резными фигурами, обозначающими противника, та в подробностях объясняла, каким путем вести войска в атаку. Воспоминание из далекого прошлого. Как дуновение холодного промозглого ветра перед глазами всплыл возмущенный, не сулящий ничего хорошего взгляд валиэ, когда та заметила, что майа, стараясь утаить нежность во взгляде, изучает не расстановки сил, а любимое лицо. Жесткий оклик, сулящий угрозу, в секунды отправляет сердце в пятки. Саурон какое-то время считала чистым везением то, что за такие проколы госпожа не ставила себе целью уничтожить ее… Мелько видела во сне Варду. Чистое восхищение светлым образом той, что не захотела посмотреть в сторону сестры Короля Арды. Желание владеть этим существом слепили Врага, каждое ее случайное движение рождало огонь в груди, а ее улыбка слепила как сияние тысячи солнц. Мелько, сама не понимая себя, следовала за ней по пятам, пытаясь ухватить за подол платья, но та все отдалялась и отдалялась, пока в один прекрасный момент не остановилась на месте и не развернулась в ее сторону. Лицо ее было полно презрения. Строгий голос, разрушая тишину, пророкотал: «Очнись!» и Мелько раскрыла глаза.

Валиэ чувствовала себя изнеможенной. Даже майа, что меньше нее по размерам, расположившаяся на ее груди, и то доставляла некоторый дискомфорт. Первое, что осознала Мелько, когда понимание того, что видение Варды — всего лишь глупый сон, так это то, что местность, в которой они находились, слегка поменялась. Не было мрака кругом, с которым та слилась всем своим существом. Прямо в глаза светило солнце. Но что это было за солнце. Оно казалось меньше, чем обычно, таким далеким и холодным, похожим на светящийся шар где-то вдалеке. И все же оно давало свет. Мелько поморщилась. Воздух, он чувствовался намного свежее того, что она вдыхала до этого. По-настоящему холодный и, можно сказать, бодрящий. Саурон зашевелилась на ее груди, то же сбрасывая остатки сна. Она с трудом приподнялась, заглядывая своей госпоже в глаза. В них майа обнаружила непонимание происходящего. Саурон осмотрелась. Кругом красный песок, вдалеке — какие-то странного вида постройки. Устремив взгляд вдаль и сжимая ладонь Мелько, Саурон хрипло проговорила следующее:

— По-вашему, у Врат Ночи есть предел, госпожа?

Мелько потянулась вверх, пытаясь сесть, но странная слабость сковывала движения. Саурон заметила это и придержала валиэ за плечи, чтобы помочь, замечая, что красный песок, застрявший в ее длинных темных волосах, напоминает капельки свежей крови. Всмотревшись в бледное лицо слуги и взглянув на пейзаж вдалеке, она скривилась:

— Похоже, что границы есть у всего. Где бы мы ни оказались, помни — никто не должен знать наших настоящих имен.

Саурон усмехнулась. Одним больше — другим меньше. Теперь вообще без. Как будто это волновало ее раньше. С трудом, но у обеих получилось подняться на ноги. Не долго думая, спотыкаясь и пошатываясь, обе направились к тому, что они приняли издалека за город. Идти пришлось долго. С непривычки передвигаться получилось с трудом. Саурон придерживала Мелько за локоть, помогая ступать вперед. Что больше всего удивляло обеих так это ощущение бессилия, отсутствие какой-то важной детали. Будто не осталось магии вовсе. Даже простейшее колдовство приходило на ум с трудом. Когда они добрались до «города», то поняли, что именно с ними не так. Существа, которые их встретили, не отличались особым разумом, но они, словно не замечая прибывших, проходили мимо. Несмотря на зверскую усталость, Мелько улыбнулась. Эти существа, кем бы они ни были, были иными и в какой-то мере ей приглянулись. Саурон, чувствуя воодушевление госпожи, тоже позволила себе улыбку. Остановившись посередине снующих кто куда непонятных существ, которых не терпелось изучить подробнее, Мелько, словно когда-то давно, сверкнула глазами.

— Не кажется ли тебе, слуга, что Эру — неисправимый сентиментальный дурак?

Саурон, чувствуя знакомые нотки в голосе госпожи, почувствовала, как ее сердце забилось учащеннее.

Ни Мелько, Ни Саурон не могли сказать, что за мир открылся перед ними. Спросить было не у кого. Местные жители не выделялись особым разумом, вместо речи они использовали мало понятные звуки, которые вряд ли можно было распознать как ответы на вопросы, зато они отличались друг от друга по внешнему виду. Среди них были шарообразные существа, что передвигались по воздуху, не соприкасаясь с землей, двуногие, что еле переставляли конечности, высокие с рогами на головах, отличающиеся особой силой, напоминающий барлогов, маленькие и юркие, которые изредка плевались в пустоту огнем… Обе сталкивались с ними лицом к лицу, но те не обращали на них внимания, словно ни валиэ, ни майа не существовало вовсе. Отчасти это злило. Долгие минуты наблюдений показали, что ими практически невозможно управлять. И это ввергло в беспробудное отчаяние. Странные ощущения в телах, непривычная слабость и невозможность применять какую бы то ни было магию говорили о том, что скорее всего этот мир не был Ардой. Они вскоре привыкли к тусклому солнцу по утрам, которое практически не давало света, замечая, что обстановка таким образом все больше напоминала разрушенный когда-то Ангбанд и Барад-Дур. Первые несколько недель ушли только на изучение окрестностей. Красный песок слепил глаза с непривычки, ведь время от времени над окрестностями поднимались самые настоящие песчаные бури. Усталость, столь непривычное чувство, терзала обеих ежеминутно, поэтому они и не замечали того, как к концу дня попросту останавливались и располагались на отдых. Словно и не было никогда их величия. Словно армии орков, враждебные эльфы, короли и королевы, а также нескончаемые интриги были чьим-то сном. Будто свет Амана им в свое время почудился.

Воспоминания в этих краях не имели особой силы. Внешняя обстановка затмевала собой что-либо известное до этого. Единственное, что было хорошо, ладони Мелько не ныли от сильмарилловых ожогов, которые, будто бы сдаваясь действительности, зарубцевались и представляли собой несколько неаккуратных шрамов. Саурон рассматривала свою госпожу длительное время, так словно еще не до конца была уверена, что та рядом. Порой ее взгляд говорил о полной растерянности. В нем был страх того, что стоящая перед ней валиэ — всего лишь очередное болезненное воспоминание. Мелько не сильно обращала на это внимание. Но иногда, заглядывая в глаза слуге, чувствовала ее невысказанную боль, сознавала она того или нет. В эти минуты между бровей пролегала складка, и желание изучать окрестности как-то испарялось в небытие. Они так и не обсудили основного — то, что происходило с ними после уничтожения. Возможно, Мелько не считала это нужным, так как все видела сама, а Саурон скорее воспоминая свое место рядом с госпожой, молчала потому, что не решалась высказать ничего вслух. Как бы то ни было заметить обеих на открытой местности не составляло труда и в этот вечер. Заходящее солнце изредка выглядывало из-за туч, освещая окрестности бледными злыми лучами, собираясь скрыться на ночь, холод окутывал каждую песчаную сопку. Напоминало зиму, но снега не было. Мелько, под исходящее откуда-то завывание существ, напоминающих барлогов, что вступили в конфликт с созданиями поменьше, положила свою огромную голову на колени Саурон. Это действие было встречено восторженной улыбкой майа. Прислонившись спиной к одному из камней, что было кругом предостаточно, и устроившись поудобнее, та, положив одну руку к Мелько на грудь, а другой зарывшись в волосы, с интересом изучала ее лицо. В голове выстраивался ряд вопросов от сложных к еще более сложным.

— Не думаю, что мы добьемся от них хоть малого проявления разума, — задумчиво проговорила Саурон, заправляя не послушную прядь Мелько за ухо. Та перехватила ее ладонь, сжимая в своей, и ничего не ответила. Все ее мысли были сосредоточены на том, чтобы понять, какой смысл существования у существ вокруг. Они были достаточно сильными, чтобы отражать атаки тех, кто посмел бы на них нападать, но ничего не говорило о том, что их действия подчинены какому-либо распорядку, что они как-либо различали друг друга или подчинялись. Скорее они напоминали животных, которые, сталкиваясь друг с другом, обозначали свое право на территорию. Верховодить над армией животных Мелько еще не приходилось. Она не думала, что в ее жизни наступит момент, когда она начнет скучать по оркам. Даже если существ кругом кое-как выдрессировать, то это все равно бы отличалось от той смеси уважения и страха, которые проскальзывали во взглядах орков при одном виде валиэ. Но все же Мелько находила в этом и положительное зерно — перед ней хотя бы не мрак Пустоты.

— Рано или поздно мы наткнемся на разумную жизнь, вот увидишь, — медленно проговорила та, прикрывая глаза. Саурон, боясь порушить покой своей госпожи, не посмела далее произнести ни одного слова, не говоря о том, чтобы потревожить Мелько хоть одним поцелуем. Ей было до сих пор не до конца понятно, насколько изменилось отношение валиэ к ней. Возможно, произошедшее не так давно было всего лишь минутной слабостью. Но, признаться честно, Саурон была рада этому событию, и это достижение ей казалось куда значимее всего того зла, что натерпелось от нее Средиземье. Ведь все, что она когда-либо делала, предчувствуя победу, было ради величия ее тьмы. Хотя бы ради одной ее улыбки, что, исходя из последних событий тогда, в конце Первой Эпохи, появлялась не часто. Словно чувствуя, в какую степь направляются мысли слуги, Мелько подняла одну большую ладонь и запустила ее в волосы Саурон с тихими словами:

— Ты дорога мне…

Мягкость произнесенной фразы не ускользнула от майа, столь несвойственное озлобленному существу тепло расползалось по телу. Все же она чувствовала некоторые изменения в поведении валиэ. Властности поубавилось, все же теперь отдавать приказы было некому да и не зачем. Кровавая пустыня кругом и безумные существа ее населяющие не давали никакого шанса возвыситься в этот раз. Но где-то на периферии сознания Саурон уже было все равно, что будет, главное, что ее валиэ ничего не угрожает и она, как бы это ни было странно, все же снизошла до нее и находится рядом. У нее не нашлось ответа на эту фразу, она, как обычно спрашивая разрешения, потянулась к Мелько, пытаясь ее обнять. Валиэ поняла это желание и не сделала ни одного движения, показывающего, что она против. Белобрысая голова оказалась у нее где-то на груди в короткий срок…

Обеим еще никогда не приходилось так много спать. Сны в этих краях были чем-то неотъемлемым от реальности, будто бы ее продолжением. Разные воспоминания преобразовывались в забытьи, навязываясь и давая порой немного не тот сюжет, который был на самом деле. Просыпаясь, обе чувствовали себя измученными и немного сбитыми с толку. Единственное, что напоминало им о том, кто они на самом деле, выражалось только в одном единственном факте — они могли видеть друг друга. Вот и сегодняшнее пробуждение не давалось обеим легко. Обе в первые секунды схватились друг за друга практически с ужасом заглядывая друг другу в глаза и отыскивая что-то, что могло бы им напомнить, с чего все началось. Отдышавшись, Мелько первой протянула руку, чтобы дотронуться до губ майа. Это аккуратное, почти нежное движение отразилось некоторым пониманием в янтарных глазах Саурон. Та выдохнула и подалась ближе к руке госпожи, позволяя несвойственному теплу вновь заполнить все тело.

Обычно они никогда толком не запоминали тех мест, которые изучали за день. Всегда двигались слаженно, практически синхронно, рассматривая то сопки, то какие-то бараки, подмечая странные вещи, которые были разбросаны по округе. Саурон как-то выдвинула предположение, что некоторые вещи, которые они находили, могли быть оружием, только вот как его применять, она не могла ответить с точностью. Мелько лишь качала головой, отмечая про себя, что скорее всего слишком отстала от жизни, чтобы выдвинуть хоть одну теорию о том, с чем они обе сталкиваются. Они осмотрели большую часть «города», в который попали по случаю, были в самых мрачных и жутких местах, какие только можно было придумать. Спускались по каменным лестницам в самые темные уголки. Даже встретили стайку огромных пауков. Мелько, увидев их, скорее не успев обдумать мысль толком, схватилась за ладонь Саурон. Все же эти существа вызывали у нее по известным причинам рвотные позывы. Саурон с пониманием отнеслась к этому, сжала ее ладонь в ответ, нахмурив брови, вспоминая, что смогла неплохо отомстить паучьей матке, соблазнив однажды ее дочь, а потом бросив на растерзание озлобленной толпе. Одними губами Мелько с удивлением прошептала:

— Не думала, что дети Унголиант способны проникнуть даже в отдаленные уголки мира…

С молчаливой нежностью Саурон, чтобы отвлечь Мелько от этой мысли, приложила ее ладонь к своим губам с какой-то торжествующей эмоцией, что не отразилась на ее лице.

В сегодняшний день они решили немного сместиться от обычного сектора поисков, решив последовать за существами к тем местам, которые возможно еще ими не были узнаны. Но как только они попытались пересечь то место, где оказались впервые, встретили препятствие. По какой-то причине они не могли пройти вперед. Обе с непониманием уставились друг на друга…

Душекуб чувствовал передвижения двух существ, что захватил в свое поле. Боль от гибели Кольца он не мог заглушить столь глупой затеей как притянуть к себе существ из того мира, в котором то было создано. Он и не рассчитывал, что эти злодеи его найдут. Порой он чувствовал их каждое движение, но ничем не мог помочь в столь глупом стремлении вновь устроить еще один переворот в повседневной жизни демонов. Он удерживал обеих в определенном поле, не задаваясь никакой целью. Это был необдуманный шаг, но все хоть какая-то замена тому, что он называл привязанностью к Кольцу. Оба существа одновременно и мучили его и подпитывали энергией, и он искренне надеялся на то, что однажды сможет отпустить боль потери.


	4. Chapter 4

Саурон как и Мелько была измучена глупыми снами, которые приходили несмотря ни на что. Сколько бы они вместе не кружили по тому «городу», который отыскали, впервые оказавшись в этом во истину красном месте, усталость всегда брала свое. Просыпаясь, каждая из них хватала ртом воздух, пытаясь прийти в себя и осознать, что представший перед глазами сюжет — всего лишь игра подсознания и измученной фэа. Они никак не могли взять под контроль эту часть жизни, которая в свое время была навязана Ирмо всем живым существам. Всякий раз, когда ночь, не менее темная чем день, опускалась на низины, обе валились с ног и засыпали как можно ближе прижавшись друг к другу. Как бы ни были оптимистичны прогнозы Мелько относительно поиска разумной жизни — реальность была иной. Дни сменяли друг друга и никого, кроме то ли безумных, то ли занятых своими делами существ, не появлялось перед их глазами. Наблюдать за ними было практически единственным занятием, которое майа и валиэ могли себе позволить. Узнавать их повадки и привычки было чем-то неотъемлемым от повседневного распорядка дел. Мелько изредка улыбалась, когда замечала их звериную жестокость в отношении друг друга. Часто покачивала головой и произносила: «Какая мощь…», но опускала вторую часть фразы, которая ввергала ее в отчаяние: «Но понапрасну». Саурон в такие моменты попросту подходила к Мелько со спины и, опустив голову на плечо валиэ, замирала, слушая ее сердцебиение. Да, многие возможности они пытались опробовать, например, зачаровать кого-нибудь из этих существ, но ничего не получалось, что обеих даже озлобило, но зато обострились другие чувства. Майа, сама того не понимая, ощущала на себе практически каждое движение своей госпожи. Ей даже не приходилось подходить к ней ближе. Мелько, как-то раз внимательно посмотрев на свою слугу, с грустью произнесла: «Саурон… ты слабеешь». И действительно, в тот день сил у майа было недостаточно для того, чтобы подняться на ноги.

С этой новостью пришли и иные сны. Практически каждую ночь Саурон видела то, как в недрах Роковой Горы выливала то самое кольцо, в которое от недостатка идей решила вложить все свои силы. Даже сквозь сон она слышала слова своей госпожи, которая в одном разговоре, насупившись, произнесла: «Это величайшая глупость, сотворенная тобой». Как ни странно, эти слова вызывали непомерный гнев, уж точно не разочарования она хотела от своей госпожи за эту затею: она ожидала возвращения своей госпожи и хотела преподнести ей этот мир сломленным, подчиненным. Эта эмоция отразилась на ее лице, но валиэ не обратила на это внимания, задумчиво рассматривая горизонт. Во сне она чувствует присутствие иных существ. Они странно одеты, их гораздо больше, они тоже что-то создают, нечто иное и непохожее на кольцо, что-то, что также будет иметь силу и разум. Существа не смотрят на Сарон, они заняты своей работой, также как и она своей. Но какое-то понимание проскальзывает в сознании, как дуновение ветра… И тут же исчезает, так и не укрепившись. Где-то вдалеке слышен чей-то незнакомый голос, который чуть ли не по буквам произносит: «Это я тебя создал». Создание тех существ словно внемлет ему, но не покоряется, оставаясь при своем мнении. Говорящий так похож на этих странных существ…

В этих снах мешались представления о «тогда» и «сейчас». Каждый раз добавлялись новые подробности. И однажды настал тот самый случай, который заставил губы валиэ побледнеть от испуга, хотя, спрашивается, чего бояться тому, кто и представляет собой мрак. Саурон видела сон, но он отличался от всего того, что она знала ранее. В том месте, где она оказалась были белые стены и потолки, а также огромное стекло, которое скрывало за собой нескончаемый мрак, через который, казалось, не пробьется ни единого луча света. Десятки майар стояли поблизости, где-то вдалеке слышалось прекрасное пение, та самая Первая Тема; казалось вот оно, то самое сотворение мира, при котором она еще не была собой. Осматривая десятки аккуратных одухотворенных лиц, она не могла найти одного единственного; встречаясь взглядом с ней, эти лица приветливо улыбались, но продолжали повторять слова Темы, Саурон и сама старалась не упускать слов. Она не могла назвать имени того, кого искала в толпе, она проталкивалась сквозь айнур, надеясь застать того, о ком не могла вспомнить по своей воле. В голове, словно придавленное насекомое, так и билась мысль: «Я скажу ей… Точно скажу». О ком шла речь она не понимала до тех пор, пока не растолкала каждого, кого встретила на своем пути. Дорога заканчивалась, один единственный майа, дернул ее за рукав с тихим вопросом: «Куда направляешься?» В эти минуты Саурон понимает, что рядом никого, Тема стихла, только это существо, которое спокойно изучает эмоции на ее лице. Кажется, этот один из ее приятелей, с которым она общалась до… До чего? Ответ звучит чуждо, но почему-то только он приходит к ней в голову: «Там мама». После ответа и он исчезает где-то во мраке, Саурон остается одна. Мрак кругом ее уже не пугает, он становится продолжением фэа, чем-то, что качает ее на руках, словно узнает и не хочет отпускать, но чего-то по-прежнему не хватает. Чьего-то лица. Чьего-то властного прикосновения. Кого-то, кого Саурон уже не в силах вспомнить. В ту же секунду слышится чьей от отчаянный вопль, который заставляет душу уйти в пятки. Только одно слово крутится в голове: «Мама», но оно никак не соотносится с тем воплем, который она слышит так четко, словно нечто жуткое происходит всего в двух шагах от нее. Она со все нарастающим беспокойством осматривается по сторонам, пытается вспомнить, но вопль повторяется вновь и вновь. У нее есть предчувствие, что она должна быть в этот момент рядом с кем-то, что должна помочь, заставить в конце-концов кого-то прийти на помощь. Когда голова уже взрывается от догадок, чьей-то ехидный, непохожий ни на что голос произносит: «Это я ее съел…»

— Мама! — этот жуткий крик пробуждает валиэ моментально. Она с беспокойством рассматривает ворочающуюся рядом Саурон, но не сразу протягивает к ней руки, чтобы разбудить. Лишь когда она замечает тонкие дорожки слез, идущие от щек слуги, та хватает ее за плечи и слегка встряхивает, зовя по имени. Нечто вроде жалости колет ее грудь, и она воспринимает это с некоторой дозой презрения, но прекращает попыток растормошить майа. Когда Саурон в ужасе раскрывает глаза, она не спрашивая разрешения, хватается за валиэ, утыкаясь носом ей в шею, но рыдать не прекращает. Той не остается ничего другого, кроме как обнять майа в ответ к своему неудовольствию… Хотя она врет себе. Ничего другого, кроме как обнять слугу и у нее не возникало в мыслях. Странное слово, которое, кажется, берет свое начало от эльфов, теперь плавит нечто в ее груди. И ей не хочется признаваться. Она тоже видела во сне кошмар.

Нурн. Эта область вечность выделялась среди гиблых просторов Мордора. Ночь в Нурне подобна смертельному недугу. Мрачную фигуру во мраке не рассмотрит никто, даже если постарается. Майа ждет. Как и любая бесовщина, презирает жизнь. Как и любой темный, ненавидит людей. Как и хозяйка, жаждет уничтожить все вокруг, прикрываясь россказнями о том, что сумеет подчинить. Глупость. Очередная ложь. Дань прошлому. Нельзя подчинить то, что создано другими. Не поддается. Как ни старайся… Она знает, что в скором времени в очередной раз проиграет, ведь давно развоплощена и не может принять физическую оболочку. У валиэ было искажение. У нее только некромантия. В сравнении с тем, что было, эти знания можно назвать только одним, знакомым любому, словом — ничто. Падение будет болезненным. Двое разведчиков-предателей найдутся где угодно. Подкуп сильнее любого другого оружия, припасенного у зла. Действует безотказно. Всегда. Не обязательно в Мордоре. Двое подходят к ней ближе, не поднимая взглядов. Знают, что эта древняя ведьма способна на все. Неизвестно, довольна результатом или нет. Неизвестно, зачем просила вызнать то, что они будут вынуждены сейчас рассказать.

— Как ее имя? — блеск глаз безумен; предатели знают, что лучше торопиться с ответом.

— Марвен, — тихо, стараясь не смутить слишком громким возгласом. Неизвестно, как она поступит сейчас… Молчание тянется, как натянутая веревка над пропастью. По лицу темной невозможно догадаться, о чем она думает. Кажется, недовольна. Кажется, что сейчас махнет рукой, и все печали рассеются, ведь она не стесняется убивать тех, кто помогает ей. В обычном облике майа говорит тихо, словно тот же ненавидимый им любой смертный человек, но от слов не легче:

— Ступайте.

Двое убегают от нее чуть ли не в слезах. Им без разницы, почему она решила иначе… Воплощение тьмы остается в одиночестве. Она долго стоит на одном месте, просто втягивая воздух ноздрями. Хочет хохотать от радости, хочет кружиться в каком-нибудь безумном танце… Хочет. Но ничего из этого не делает. Нельзя будить людей. Никто не должен знать о том, что сегодняшний день для нее особый. Никто не посмеет узнать о том, что у темной тоже есть чувства. Лучший день в ее вечной жизни, которую в скором времени она отбросит, как надоевшую игрушку, в сторону. Темная улыбается. Звездам. Жухлой траве. Бесчисленным камням. Ненавистному морю. Сигнальным огням в отдалении. Впервые за столько лет. С самого начала приходить сюда было безумием, но отказать себе в этом… Столько лет успокаивать себя краткими беседами через целую вечность, без возможность увидеть хотя бы глаз. Нужно бы убедиться. Какая именно грань мира?

— Без тебя я потеряна… Марвен, — произносит чуть слышно, припоминая значение, будто бы пробуя на вкус. Она не отмечает для себя момента, когда оказывается рядом с ее колыбелькой. Старается не удивляться своей глупости; ноги будто бы не слушались весь этот путь. Отмахиваясь от лишних возмущений, майа делает последние два шага. Девочка не спит. Майа склоняет голову над ней. Та рассматривает ее внимательно и не капризничает. Не слыша ни одной ее мысли, майа все равно не может оторвать восторженного взгляда от совсем еще крохотной мордашки. Она уже отличается от других детей хотя бы тем, что слишком спокойно воспринимает присутствие незнакомой ее семье женщины в доме. Лежит тихо. Не хнычет. А вот Темной кажется, что она сейчас расплачется. Так глупо. Майа опускается на колени перед колыбелькой, складывает руки в замок, кладет на них подбородок. Обращает к младенцу нежный взгляд, словно она сегодня стала счастливой матерью, а не та пропитанная морской солью волчица-одиночка. Не видит отвращения. Марвен даже с интересом наблюдает ее действия. Уже достаточно. Майа даже не задумывается о том, что речь той пока еще не понятна. 

— Я не оставлю тебя. Все, на что упадет твой взгляд, я верну тебе. Даже можешь не просить… Моя воительница, — тихо произносит она, водя рукой в воздухе над ее лицом. Боится дотронуться. Подержать на руках. Заслужила… Ей кажется, что она уже давно разучилась быть аккуратной, а новорожденных так просто лишить жизни. Всего то — выпустить из рук, уронить на пол. Нежность не для чудовищ. Она уверена лишь в том, что будущее совсем юной королевы уже предначертано. Майа прекрасно понимает, что ей нужно уходить, но трудно оторвать взгляд от своей единственной настоящей победы. Она тянет время. Пожар в груди — единственное чувство… Должна нести ответственность. Никогда не приближаться. Ни на шаг. Новая жизнь, в которую нельзя вмешиваться. Вытащить из ужаса, выпустить на волю и оплатить эту цену. Все, что от нее требуется, она сделает. Например, запретит орочью квартироваться в этой части Нурна. Ей все равно, как на это отреагирует кто-либо… Ей бы хотелось просидеть так вечность.

— Я отдам за тебя все… Даже свою память, — шепчет совсем тихо, понимая, что дольше тянуть нельзя. Со вздохом Саурон поднимается с колен. Не может скрыть боль и быстро оторвать взгляда от младенца. И это не укрывается. В этот же момент Марвен издает крик назревающей истерики, а после начинает тихо хныкать. Майа не успевает сделать и пары шагов, как замирает от этого звука. Ей трудно поверить… Жалобный плач крошит что-то в груди, сжимает. Порождает безумие. «Украсть. Она моя. Ничья больше… Смотреть, как взрослеет. Вырастить именно тем, чем была. Упасть ей в ноги, когда станет старше». Саурон с трудом удается снова развернуться к ней. Маленькая, беспомощная. «Украсть. Моя». Темная не понимает детей. Темная не умеет проявлять заботы. Она снова подходит к колыбельке. Не веря своим движениям, тянет к Марвен руки.

— Жаль, что ты об этом не вспомнишь, — прижимая Марвен к груди, шепчет Саурон, ощущая горечь. Она прекрасно понимает, что не может так с ней поступить. Девочка все хнычет. Маленькие, почти невидиме слезки. Незаменимых нет, но есть те, кого не выбирают. — Жаль, что я никогда не смогу вернуться к тебе, — еще тише произносит Владыка, сглатывая слезы.

Объятия успокаивают. Обеих.

***

На самом деле Мелько помнила тот момент, когда выбрала тогда еще Мэрион в качестве своей единственной последовательницы, и начало тому этому замыслу было положено намного раньше, чем можно было себе представить. Мыслями Мелько всегда возвращалась к тому моменту, когда ей была нарушена та самая Тема, о которой слагали легенды. Говорят, что Творец в те минуты был невероятно зол, что лицо его было полно презрения к тому, кто посмел так покуситься на его детище. Все было совсем не так. В момент, когда был внесен диссонанс, только Мелько пылала от гнева и нервного истощения, Эру же был невозмутим. Скорее добродушная усмешка проскользнула на его лице, и каждый, кто видел эту сцену, уже прекрасно знал, что так будет. Мелько всегда ненавидела людей, но более других ей было омерзительно имя «Толкиен». Что в этом такого, спросите вы? А как насчет того, что вся ваша будущая жизнь поместится в рамки одного пыльного фолианта?

Говорят, что Творца называют Илуватар, но айнур были уверены, что это только одно из имен. Говорили, что его творения множественны и все их не охватить взглядом. И Мелько с сожалением может признать, что это именно так, потому что видела все сама своими глазами. Прежде чем начать Тему тогда, еще задолго до того момента, когда Арда образовалась, Творец дал каждому экземпляр небольшой книжки, которую просил изучить, прежде чем приступить к работе. Мелько практически с ужасом узнала на ее страницах свое имя, причем еще больший ужас вызывало то, что ее герой был мужчиной. На немой вопрос, который был в ее глазах, Эру спокойно ответил: «Ты все поймешь сама, когда придет время». Но понимание не приходило. Наоборот, рос гнев. В легендах скажут, что люди пришли после эльфов, но все было не так. Именно человек дал толчок к тому, что одна из могущественнейших валиэр стала павшей. Все потому, что он так выдумал. После того самого диссонанса, Эру сам подошел к ней и позвал за собой. Мелько могла бы противиться этой просьбе, но что-то в глазах Творца заставило ее поверить ему, и она пошла следом. Через миллионы световых лет и близлежащих галактик Эру показал ей истинное чудо — маленький шарик с континентами. Он сказал ей его название. Оно было «Земля». Вкратце он объяснил, что это первое его творение, и что оно дорого ему более других, а также, что желание создать Арду было заложено одним единственным человеком.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я четко следовала тому пути, который он для меня создал? — возмущенно проговорила валиэ.

Эру отрицательно покачал головой:

— Пойми, Мелько. Люди — ценнейшее мое творение. Многие из них хотели, чтобы этот мир существовал. Ты даже представить себе не можешь насколько эта мечта укрепилась в их головах. Все, что я делаю, я делаю ради их блага.

Презрительная усмешка исказила губы Мелько:

— Ты не заставишь меня любить их.

Эру лишь нахмурился, но спокойно ответил:

— Я знал одного гордеца, такого же как ты. Он тоже сделал неправильный выбор. Будь осторожна в своих побуждениях.

Этот разговор не выпадает из памяти Мелько до сих пор. Сколько бы она ни пыталась его забыть, он все равно возвращался, словно нарочно. Глупая книжка, мерзкие люди и эти непонятные слова. В тот раз она вернулась обратно сама не своя, решив во чтобы то ни стало, брать только мелочи из того, что прочла, но все складывалось немного иначе. Проходили года, со временем Мелько начала даже смеяться над теми глупостями, которые узнала из книги какого-то человечка, чье имя нарочно коверкала как ей вздумается. Но неизменным было одно. Никогда ей не попадался майа с именем Майрон. Это тешило ее фэа, ввергая в бескрайнее самолюбие.

— Значит, что ни говори, Враг у вас только один. Так значит бойтесь меня.

О том, что было и будет, говорить было не принято. Все валар и валиэр были в курсе каждого глупого слова той книженции, но предпочитали этого не обсуждать. Тишина сдавливала виски и даже мысли нельзя было допустить о чем-то подобном. Беда была в том, что Светлые никогда не шли наперекор замыслу Творца, поэтму Мелько, свободолюбивая и имеющая при себе свое собственное мнение, попадала в одни и те же ловушки. Часто бывало, что ее интерес к Земле открывался в новом свете. Во что бы то ни стало порой ей хотелось узнать все тонкости существования этого объекта, чтобы однажды сотворить с ним нечто, что возвысит ее имя, но, вспоминая, что у нее есть свои хранители, она всегда осаждала этот порыв. На то, что она была единственной, кто узнал о ее существовании, ей было на самом деле плевать. Разучиваясь любить что бы то ни было, она строила свои замыслы согласно требованиям гордыни. Она всегда обдумывала шаги, чтобы избежать того будущего, которое ей было суждено, но, как ни странно то, все равно ее смерть свершилась как по написанному. Как и все злоключения. Она могла бы винить в этом Саурон, но ей она ничего не рассказывала о том, что узнала из книги. Страховалась. И как выяснилось, зря.

Свое решение создать себе помощника или помощницу еще в те времена, когда отношения с валар можно было описать как нейтральные, она принимает долго, обдумывая каждый свой шаг. Торжеству ее не было предела, когда Аулэ однажды похвастался ей двумя беловолосыми майа, что обучались старательнее других. Создать жизнь. Кажется, нет ничего сложнее в любом из миров чем это, но валиэ, тогда еще владеющей недюжинной силой, это удалось. Она сманила обоих в свое время, но выбрала для этого разные методы. В Саурон она вложила собачью преданность, в Сарумана — хитрость. На второго она рассчитывала больше, потому что от взгляда помощницы ее иногда даже подташнивало. Какого же было ее удивление в тот момент, когда именно первая стала пробиваться в первые ряды несмотря ни на какие трудности. История, написанная в книге, будто бы продолжалась. Мелько первое время избегала майа, думая только о том, что для нее это означает одно — поражение. Она подвергала Мэрион испытаниям воли, чувств, не желая доверять ей в полной мере. Даже видимая невооруженным взглядом влюбленность не могла успокоить Мелько. Только когда силы начали ее покидать, ввергая в бесконечные заблуждения, она дала Саурон в руки власть, но всегда озиралась по сторонам, не желая мириться с тем, что выйдет в итоге.

Сейчас, рассматривая красные сопки и качая на руках слугу, та чувствует горечь. У нее вкус пепла и слез. Саурон называет ее мамой и не может остановиться. Безумие затмевает реальный порядок вещей. Она говорила Мелько, что слышит откуда-то из глубин разума голос, что просит ее пойти за ним.

Но Саурон ни разу не откликнулась на его зов.


	5. Chapter 5

Дагор Дагорат. Событие, которое должно будет случиться рано или поздно. Сейчас Мелько сильно сомневается, что такое в принципе возможно. Не было ли у Эру в его замысле специального пункта на этот счет? Ей кажется, что был. С самого начала ее существование было омрачено тем, что ее устремления как будто бы пропускали мимо ушей. Еще до начала создания Арды большинство валар рассматривало ее с подозрением. Уж такое она создание Творца — себялюбивое, гордое и независимое. Всегда бывали случаи, которые отделяли ее от других на голову, но нельзя было сказать, что Эру бывал этому расстроен. Отеческая добродушная усмешка украшала его светлое лицо в те моменты, когда между валар и валиэр благодаря стараниям Мелько возникали споры. «Тебя трудно удержать. Но я не считаю это отрицательной чертой», — говорил он, зля и без того строптивую валиэ. Появление в ее жизни слуги, которая полностью отдавалась искажению, ничего не меняло в характере Врага. Мелько всегда оставалась упрямой и коварной, насколько это было возможно.

Сейчас ничего из ее сложного характера не было задействовано в том, что происходило на ее глазах. В том месте, где Мелько с Саурон обосновались как у себя дома, наблюдая за бессмысленным передвижением существ, появились люди. Они прибыли рано утром, когда злое бледное солнце только появилось из-за туч. Они были мало похожи на себя из-за странной одежды, но майа и валиэ не составило труда узнать их по походке. Разные вопросы мигом, как раненные птицы, проносились в их головах. Что за корабли они использовали, чтобы прибыть в долину красного песка, что за странная одежда на них, что за оружие у них в руках, а также, что они забыли в этом неприветливом краю. Обе не боялись подойти в ним поближе. Завидев издали небольшую группу, они сразу направились навстречу, чтобы узнать подробности, но все вышло куда забавнее, чем они предполагали. Люди переговаривались между собой на незнакомом языке в тот момент, когда Саурон и Мелько сделали последние шаги к ним. Никакого эффекта. Майа первой нахмурилась, размышляя где тот ужас на лицах, что они должны были испытать, увидев перед собой тьму. Мелько была недовольно примерно тому же.

— У вас была причина прибыть сюда? — спокойно произнесла Мелько, рассматривая одного из них.

Человек даже не повернул голову в ее сторону. Поначалу показалось, что он не слышит слова из-за шлема на голове, который каким-то странным образом позволял тому идти вперед. Саурон, стоящая за спиной валиэ, все хмурилась. Такое непочтительное обращение взывало к ее самым темным чувствам. Не так давно от нечего делать, она все же смогла разобраться с тем, как использовать то оружие, что без всяких проблем носили с собой многочисленные существа этого места. С таким Саурон еще не сталкивалась ни разу, но поняла, что стреляет оно намного дальше, мощность у него поразительная, и намного превосходит любой меч, который когда-либо попадал ей в руки. Оно палило ярким огнем. Мелько была восхищена находчивости слуги в тот момент… Легшее в руку так же легко, как и любое другое, оно сейчас красовалось у нее на поясе. Оставалось лишь взять его и заявить о себе. Мелько между тем сделала пару шагов навстречу к тому человеку, с которым желала вступить в беседу. Далее произошло то, что было вполне ожидаемо. Человек сделал шаг в сторону валиэ, он должен был столкнуть с ней нос к носу, но вместо этого прошел сквозь нее. Разочарованный вздох вырвался у Саурон из груди. По какой-то причине они обе были невидимыми. Их словно нет, поэтому никаким образом нельзя помещать людям выполнить то, что они задумали.

Мелько внимательно посмотрела на Саурон.

— Это дает нам некоторое преимущество. Мы сможем их изучить до того, как они сделают неосторожное движение.

Сарон кивнула с кратким:

— Да, госпожа.

По следам они добрались до огромного корабля, напоминающего вместительную коробку. Обе остановились, чтобы перевести дух и рассмотреть его по внимательнее, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Все же разумная жизнь, пускай и люди, появились на этих низинах. Впечатления еще долго захватывали воображения обеих. Как использовать полученное преимущество, обе пока не знали, но надеялись, что время им подскажет, как подступить правильно.

Сон Душекуба был между тем непрерываемым. Он знал о существовании людей, но не знал, что именно они явятся на красную планету. Оставалось так мало времени, чтобы привлечь хоть чье-то внимание к назревающей беде.

***

Бескрайнее темное пространство, сторожащее мертвечину. Трудно разобраться на местности и понять, что твою голову дурят в очередной раз. Сигнал пришел из ниоткуда:

— Помогите. Я все расскажу. Я все расскажу.

Саурон нервничает. Кого-то в очередной раз поймали и додуматься не слушать не получается никогда. Из глубин памяти идет тот же голос, но говорит другое:

— Ты просто кучка льдинок.

Уговаривать бесполезно. Все равно пойдет. И так каждый раз. Ответ звучит странно для всех:

— Там мама.

Смотрят как на сумасшедшую. Та буквально в двух шагах, но звать ее не спешат. Кому-то просто нужно разодрать Саурон на кусочки, мучая неопределенным голосом, которого уже давно нет. Пришедшую во сне та никогда не слушает:

— Никуда не иди. Или станешь мной.

Дорога будет длинной. Через все галактики и системы. Она ведет ко дну и бесконечному повтору одной и той же фразы, которая не будет правдой:

— Это я тебя создал.

Сопротивление нарастает всякий раз, но убийце это неинтересно слушать. Он работорговец и никогда не говорит правды. Выжигает голову, сторожит мысли и контролирует каждый шаг, чтобы никто ее не узнал. Переводит на другого то, чем является на самом деле:

— Это ты зло.

Он знает все о людях и использует их слабости против них. Дурит, уверенный в своей правоте, предлагая то, чего никогда не существовало.

— Я ее съел, но злом будешь ты.

Похож на Саурон как две капли, только это почему-то мужчина. И уверен, что сходство однажды ее обманет:

— Это я твоя мама.

Саурон его никогда не слушает и идет дальше. Он предлагает ей разные имена и никогда не говорит одного, которое стерто. Жуткие крики той, что она уже не помнит, преследуют ее во снах, ведь он всегда начинает с головы. Забирая все, удерживает при себе и принижает при любом случае, рассматривая перед собой не существо, а корм. Думает, что знает все, хотя уже давно этого не умеет.

— Ты пожрал сам себя.

Копия не реагирует. Она давно сбилась с пути и заманивает всякий раз, замышляя очередной повтор:

— Так было всегда. К чему менять? Ты же дурочка.

Возможно, та уже забыла, что такое слезы. И никогда не смотрит на собственное создание, предложенное случаем. Он уверен, что существует, но это, увы, не так.

— Это всего лишь сон.

Ей страшно открывать глаза. Она, благодаря его стараниям, побывала везде. Каждая стихия с усмешкой ожидает ее в очередной раз, планируя через время вынести на щите в другое измерение, предлагая очередной бред:

— Ты шлюха.

Воля не ломается и реагировать на него та никогда не спешит, ведь он использует ее же собственные слова, превращая те в насилие и травлю.

— Я лучше знаю, кто я.

Саурон бродит среди людей и единственное, что она помнит твердо:

— Космос давно мертв. Уничтожено и продано все. Забудь. Среди копий ты не найдешь оригинала. Нас пожрали люди.

Он предлагает ей чужие имена, называя это переселением или чем-то вроде того, но всегда скрывает правду.

— Она здесь.

Момент времени всегда проходит мимо, чей-то голос сверху говорит, что его недостает для верного результата:

— Я всего лишь человек. Твое дело умолкнуть, неизвестный. Ты сбиваешь меня с дороги.

Он никогда не слушает. Он всегда выбирает тень и ищет то, чего нет. Лает, как пес, уверенный, что никто никогда его не обнаружит и тоже прячется среди людей. Чужое сознание на его взгляд — часть общего плана. В нем поселилась уверенность, что это тоже товар. В его силах сделать бред похожим на правду. Он давно одержим и не хочет исправляться.

— Власть парадокса.

Низменное создание, пришедшее в мир с целью его жрать. Он тяжело воспринимает отказ и называется кем угодно. Уверен, что контролирует каждого.

— Мне нужно вернуться.

Идиотский смех сопровождает подобную мысль, ведь та не помнит, где ее бросили в очередной раз. На потеху другим. Вспоминать начало всегда трудно, но есть только одно слово:

— Мама.

Оно тоже вызывает смех, ведь ей предлагают вместо него отца.

— Это тоже имя. Причем он здесь?

Правда раскалывается, как кристаллики льда, и никогда не желает собраться в общую картину, ведь есть тот, кому это удобно.

— Это твой подарок. Мы сговорились и съели твою маму.

Саурон не понимает, о чем идет речь, а сил так мало, чтобы сделать рывок вперед и ответить:

— Ты просто больной на голову ублюдок.

Он почему-то решил, что умеет принимать решения, хотя действует по давно выстроенной схеме. Лишен разума. Слова для него ничего не значат, он пленяет, вытягивает разум в вермишель, ведь сам давно понимает только ругань и чужие слезы. Огромный таракан, уверенный, что знает смысл правосудия:

— Ты всего лишь копия. Не самая удачная. Выйди на свет.

Даже голос тех, кто знал его, не имеют для него никакого значения. Путаница ему по вкусу, так же как человечина. Не в его силах уходить — в его силах продолжать. Где-то сквозь сон Саурон может услышать чей-то знакомый голос без имени и тот произносит:

— И так каждый срок. За что мне все это…

Он не умеет воспринимать людей. У него задача делать из них животных, как из других существ. Воспринимает любую речь буквально, хотя по сути состоит из слов. Ему не так важно, кто попадется ему в сети, просто Саурон была одной из многих. До него никогда не доходит, что не каждая идея стоит воплощения. Его никогда не прогонишь. Ему так удобно. Выбираться из ловушки трудно, но где-то, затерявшись в световых годах, звучит правильная последовательность забытых слов, которые всегда ставят неправильно.

— Дурашка. Куда направляешься? Иди спать.

Где-то в глубинах космоса и на самом дне самого мрачного моря стоят два сторожа, которые одни знают все. Их голоса низки и всегда произносят верную подсказку нараспев:

— Шепот и тишина. Шепот и тишина. Безымянный солдат. Безымянный солдат. Я преподнесу вам урок…

Им уже давно не нужны имена, их заменили _Страх_ и _Ужас_. Третий в этой системе все равно лишний; подобно кресту он носится за обеими, но никогда не может напасть на след и удержать хотя бы одну из них.


End file.
